Pantheon of Jake's 3rd Campaign
This is a list of all the deities in Jake's 3rd Campaign. Anrana Anrana is the neutral good halfling goddess of magic. Her followers mainly consist of wizards, arcana clerics, divine soul sorcerers, and individuals affiliated with the Aegis of the Ancients. Athearshivi Aethershivi (Draconic: "celestial guard") is the lawful good fey dragon deity of life. His followers mainly consist of light clerics, dragonborn, and individuals affiliated with the Guardians of the Faith. Aurixdaar Aurixdaar (Draconic: "gold king") is the lawful neutral gold dragon deity of honor. His followers mainly consist of war clerics, dragonborn, and individuals affiliated with the Order of the Soulbound Warriors. Caluseth Caluseth is the neutral dragonborn god of creation. His followers mainly consist of forge clerics, dwarves, dragonborn, and individuals affiliated with the Artisans of the Arcane. Dain Dain is the neutral good changeling god or goddess of life. Their followers mainly consist of life clerics, changelings, and individuals affiliated with the Justiciars of the Equilibrium. Flame of War Flame of War is the old or deceased neutral evil tabaxi god of war. His followers mainly consist of war clerics, tabaxi, and individuals affiliated with a guild outside the barrier the party has not encountered yet. Within the barrier, Flame of War has practically no clout and is not officially recognized on the pantheon; he is only known of by a few tabaxi that have entered the barrier, but even they do not worship him. Golomov Golomov is the lawful neutral loxodon god of law and judgement. His followers mainly consist of order clerics, loxodons, dwarves, and individuals associated with the Justiciars of the Equilibrium. Hakkor Hakkor is the chaotic evil human god of destruction. His followers mainly consist of war clerics, bugbears, and individuals associated with the Midnight Paradox. Heixidor Heixidor is the wood elf god of chaos and freedom. His followers mainly consist of life clerics, elves, and individuals associated with the Artisans of the Arcane. Iejirvivex Iejirvivex (Draconic: "blood victory") is the lawful evil shadow dragon deity of death. His followers mainly consist of war clerics, dragonborn, hobgoblins, and individuals associated with the Order of the Soulbound Warriors. Klelaf Klelaf is the lawful neutral aarakocra god of weapons. His followers mainly consist of war clerics, aarakocra, hobgoblins, and individuals associated with the Order of the Soulbound Warriors. There is at least one group dedicated to him that interpret his teachings as a way to create tools for defense, and another who sees his teachings as using weapons to leave a trail of conquest. Lucinor Lucinor is the lawful good celestial deity of purity. His followers mainly consist of order clerics, aasimar, and individuals associated with the Guardians of the Faith. Malsvirriyit Malsvirriyit (Draconic: "evil trick") is the chaotic evil green dragon deity of trickery. Her followers mainly consist of trickery clerics, dragonborn, goblins, and individuals associated with the Midnight Paradox. Norsko Norsko is the neutral good orc goddess of peace. Her followers mainly consist of life clerics, orcs, half-elves, and individuals associated with the Aegis of the Ancients. Oknir Oknir is the true neutral tortle god of nature. His followers mainly consist of nature clerics, tortles, and individuals associated with a guild outside the barrier the party has not encountered yet. Siena Siena is the true neutral high elf goddess of knowledge. Her followers mainly consist of knowledge clerics, elves, and individuals associated with the Scholars of the Blacklight. Sinclair Sinclair is the lawful good firbolg god of death. His followers mainly consist of grave clerics, firbolgs, shadar-kai, and individuals associated with the Gravewalker Conclave. Ward Ward is the lawful neutral warforged god of civilization. His followers mainly consist of order clerics, warforged, loxodons, and individuals associated with the Justiciars of the Equilibrium. Zacria Zacria is the old or deceased lawful evil tiefling goddess of lies. Her followers are not as numerous compared to other gods, but nevertheless mainly consist of trickery clerics, tieflings, and individuals associated with the Midnight Paradox. Zacria is considered by most to be a "dead" god, meaning that practically no one "believes" in her anymore but people are still aware of her place in the pantheon. Ziraela Ziraela is the neutral good half-elf goddess of war. Her followers mainly consist of war clerics, hobgoblins, and individuals associated with the Order of the Soulbound Warriors. Zirremin Zirremin is the lawful evil devil deity of corruption. His followers mainly consist of trickery clerics, tieflings, and individuals associated with the Council of the Hollowed. Category:Jake's 3rd Campaign Category:Pantheons Category:Deities